Aftermath: Having Suzaku
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Can a sudden appearance of a very much alive Suzaku, be rejoice or a burden for Kallen. Suzaku knows that he must be in the shadows, but how can he with Nunnally and Kallen who want him to be theirs. Set after series end ten years later. CH 3 UP!
1. Suzaku's Sudden Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. This is based on the very last episode of the series.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kallen meet Suzaku Kururugi while at Ashford Academy and Kallen was certain that after everything that had happened, their existence would never be the same. He was dressed as a blue sad cat after he joined the student council. Kallen was sure that it hid the pains he held inside. His smiles were as bright as the August sun, but when he looked at Kallen, she froze knowing that slowly he and Kallen would never be. As Kallen struggled for two years to fight for Japan's freedom, it almost made her hurt to know that Kallen was fighting Suzaku as well.

Kallen couldn't walk too good after the events following Lelouch's command, nor did she want to talk much either. Kallen knew about her win against Suzaku finally but knowing that Lelouch would kill her, was beyond her hopes of him. Kallen remembered she had stood up with him, brought him back onto his feet, and yet he repays her, after everything they went through by taking her life away. Lelouch, or rather the Lelouch she remembers didn't do things other teenagers their age did, inside or outside Ashford.

Kallen remember when she and Ohgi first took that tanker that held that C.C. person and since then she had been searching, thinking, wondering, if this hatred world of Britannia would end. She knew she was lost and looking all in life, even before the war. She ended up wounded, loved, hated, wrestling wrong and right for what? Nothing. Suzaku was a boy without a country and he held miracles, she knew that much. The Japanese held praying that Suzaku would return to his people to take Lelouch's bridle ways from them to be free.

"Yeah . . . that was until I knew Suzaku," she mumbled under breath attempting to stay focus on her assignment.

_In 2018, the 99__th__ Emperor ruler Lelouch li Britannia was killed by Zero, whose real name is yet to be revealed. Who would you wish it to be?_

"Miss Kallen?" asked her boss after work one day ten years later of Lelouch's death. She left her small office and proceeded home where a little boy and girl were being cared for by their grandmother and complaining that one was teasing the other. The children raced to their mother and Kallen was sure that they hadn't done their homework yet.

"Mom, he wouldn't give back my teddy bear!" cried the little girl.

"Phoebe, don't cry. I'll get it for you. Will you go find your brother for me?"

"Which one?"

"Your older one. Suzaku, I mean," she said turning from her and taking her twin brother by the arm. Passing aside the moment to tell the boy not to pick on his sister again, she pulled out a frying pan and started to cook. Kallen looked up from the food sometime later, grasped that she knew who Zero was all along. It wasn't Lelouch, it was the only person who could run that fast in a dead sprint. It had been ten years since the end of the war and Kallen had as she wanted to be; a business co-owner, well she was second in charge. It was hard considering her past involvement with Lelouch by itself, but she was certainly surprised to get a knock on her door.

"Hey," said the male before her once she opened it, "It's been a long time, Kallen." Kallen's eyes widen at the blond male in front of her.

"Su .. . su .. .zaku!"

Her son came running to her and her mind froze achieving the fact that Suzaku, her son was at her knee, while Suzaku Kururugi was standing before her, very much alive and . . . _blond?_

Suzaku smiled but it was not a smile that she remembered. It was a sad one that could only been that he had been living a lie the last ten years. Little Suzaku tugged the end of Kallen's long shirt forcing her to look down. Motioning him to get into her arms, she surprised herself by returning her glaze to the older Suzaku.

"When did you dye your hair?"

"I was wondering if you would even recognize me with it this way. It was my idea to do this, so I could be alive again. I've been working as Nuna's guard if you will, ah thank you, and looking for you."

"Me?" she asked handing him some tea.

Suzaku looked up and smiled like he always did, but inside he was certain that the Kallen he knew wasn't the one sitting before him in a long shirt and jeans holding a boy named after him. The boy tugged her hair and Suzaku saw they had matching hair.

"Since we are talking about hair colors, your son has yours!"

"Suzaku, it's been ten years since I saw you, how can you merely state something as if you have been here the whole time. You're dead!"

Suzaku smirked. "I'm not dead, you can see me. Right? No Kallen, I came to rebuilt a life. I need your help."

_That was how Suzaku came back into my life_, she thought abandoning the idea he was not there weeks later after he had gotten quite attached to her children. Mostly with Suzaku, it was oblivious that there was connect between them and that it could lead to something else. Letting him have some food and watching him interact with the children, it was in Kallen's mind the prefect family setting. The next morning she found him laying on the couch, she asked him to sleep on to wait for morning breakfast each day.

"Can you watch them today, I have to work late?"

"Sure!"

Kallen left and at dinner when she returned, she laughed like she hadn't before with him as he was cooking an American meal for the family. She never could remember when the last time she had laughed with friends from school, but with Suzaku there it was nearly a moment to celebrate. Standing to wash the twin's faces, she over heard a bit of Suzaku's question to the other.

"Hey Suzaku, what's the one thing you love most about your Mom?"

Kallen was surprised that he asked the smaller and red headed Suzaku that, but she listened to her son's answer closely.

"At dinner one time, I asked to pray and then Mom pray for everybody in the world including about two boys that she went to school with. Mom said one was called Lelouch and that he accomplished much in his short life, but she will never forget the other who went by my name! I'm happy that Mom's happy and that we can be a family."

Suzaku smiled knowing it was him that had changed Kallen so. Ushering Little Suzaku to bed, he gathered the remainder of the dishes and handed them to Kallen who wore a small pair of pajamas shorts and a tank top shirt.

"You named you son after me, why?"

Kallen could feel the question was gentle and meaningful but she had never thought to ever answer it. Before they moved to the couch, Suzaku wrapped his arms around the shaking Kallen.

"I didn't think you'd live. I was so afraid to lose and I thought I had killed you. Lelouch said, he didn't think that the world's peace would come, but it did thanks to him and you. Each day leading up to that day is a blur now. I wish that I could have earned my place with him, but it was just another gift to be there with him all along."

Suzaku had fully wrapped her arms around him and embraced her closely hoping she wouldn't break and cry, since he never had before.

"You know Kallen, I never got to tell what I wanted. The boy who showed me the truth died in my arms by my sword. In his own blood, he told me that I couldn't live either. Kallen you got out just in time. I was worried for you sake the whole time. I know what Lelouch's meaning was in his dying words, but before that, was something even greater."

Kallen looked up from her position and tilted her head at him. "What would that be?"

"That he and I loved you. I guess he would be still alive to say it, if it wasn't due to the war. But yeah . . . that was until I figured out a life without someone who cared about their life and country so much would be a waste."

In his last words Kallen had sat up straight and leaned closer, kissing him softly on the lips as she had Lelouch's. Only his were responsive unlike Lelouch's had been.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is going to be longer I hope but for now a one chapter unless people want more chapters. I'm full of ideas since the series had ended. But if you want another chapter, please answer this question: Why has Suzaku been searching for Kallen?

Thanks R&R!


	2. Two Women

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Now I know that some people are a bit confused on how this story is a Kallzaku (or whatever the name is called). I have watched the first season and the last two episodes of R2. So please forgive that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku was not the sort of person to kill someone without means. But having to kill Lelouch, his best friend, was the worse thing that one could have ever ask from him. He was a simple Britannian solider, and under that he was Japanese. Like Kallen, he was proud of it. He remembered the months that followed Lelouch's rein and how life had returned to normal for the most part. Nuna knew about his existence, apparently she saw a vision. But that was not the only thing that made him know she knew about him. Every month since his rein, she would ask to visit his fake tomb in "honor". Inside Suzaku laughed at her false attempts to keep his name clear of hate and distrust, but when he accidentally let her see him without the Zero mask, he thought he would die of having lied to her for the time.

"Suzaku?" she asked questionably waiting for his shaking response. He turned sharply with his arms up and he was surprise to say the least that she was closer than he thought.

"Yes Nuna? What's it you need?" he asked walking toward her seeing that she had gotten a new wheelchair. "Green?"

"Suzaku, here are those reports you asked about awhile ago! I forgot to give them to you last week and yes I wanted this green for you," she giggled passing the paper document to the green eyed boy. Suzaku smiled thanking her. "Why did you want to know about Miss Kallen's children?"

"When I was there last, her eldest son, ironically named Suzaku, told me about having a king like father. But the only person that Kallen, I would think, would name a king like person would be Lelouch, you're -"

"My brother," answered Nuna her head hanging low.

"Don't hang your head like that!" urged Suzaku, "It'll cause you more pain!"

"Suzaku, it's my lower body that hurts, not my head, but then again you banged it accidentally that one night," she again giggled rubbing her belly happily at him.

Suzaku rolled her over to his bed and laid her in it. Nuna calmly allowed him to reach under her legs to lift her, like the first time he had.

"Suzaku you remember the first time that you lifted me?" she said reaching for his blond hair and running her fingers through it.

"Yeah, I dropped you and I still guilty for it! Oh what's this? Nuna, did you put this in here?" he smiled and turned to her. Suzaku looked up from the paper that was labeled Nunnally's test results.

"We're going to have a girl!" she chirped happily pulling his arm and snuggling with him.

While Suzaku had been sitting next to her, he thanked his lucky stars that he was going to have a child, but he now was beginning to doubt the positive effect that they wanted of their soon daughter. He was sure that his daughter would have a light color eyes and if hers were green, then him being alive would be found.

"Suzaku, are you okay?"

"I am, but I'm worried what people will think about you sleeping with a non-Britannian, which is true but I'm not sure -"

"She will be yours, Suzaku. I will be sure of that!"

Suzaku turned on his side and was proud to say that she was giving him the right to be alive again. No longer did he have to hide with his mask and fear the world knowing, but with the smallest amount of trust, Nuna had Suzaku and that they would agree was the best thing since Lelouch's death.

"Nunnally, what do think we will name her?"

There was a pause and then she spoke softly in his ear. "I was thinking of calling her -"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I was sure that you wouldn't visit me after seeing Suzaku act up," said Kallen ignoring that the younger one was attempting again to put his little sister's head in the toilet. "SUZAKU DON'T DO THAT!"

Little Suzaku came out with his sister in a headlock and grinned big.

"Dad would have let me played with her anyway I wanted!"

"Well your father isn't here," said Kallen calmly ignoring that raising tense within her son. How dare he mention his father in front of Suzaku like that! her mind screamed begging that the older one didn't question too much about his father.

"Kallen, I'll be in the bathroom," he said seeing it and using it as a quick escape to hid from them.

Suzaku put his hand on his head and breathed again. He had never meet someone quite like Kallen but he was afraid that her children's father was someone that was unfit. Since he was never around when he was there, he came to the conclusion that their father didn't love them and that people probably said rude things about Kallen behind her back. Whether Suzaku liked it or not, he liked that quality in Kallen.

"Suzaku? Please come out," came a voice from the door. Opening it he found Kallen with a bruised cheek and a tearful face. Turning to grab a washrag to clean that up, Kallen protested his actions.

"No! Don't, I'll do it!"

"Kallen stop this," he begged trying to not fall on her as she ripped herself from his grip. "Kallen!"

Suzaku's long legs got themselves caught with hers and he fell on top her. While he was uncertain on why she wouldn't remove her lips from his, he found that he liked it very much.

"Su-ku? Coo oh moo oh mouth?"

Sitting up, he felt a hardness to him but as he tried to make it go down. "Kallen I must go, I'm sorry to intruding on you."

As he made his way out the door, he felt a strong pair of arms pull him back against the wall.

"No, please just here," said Kallen, her eyes watering up and her voice beginning to fail her. "I need someone one to love me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I know that I promised this last week but I was moving my stuff to my new apartment and I thought that I would be able to get my internet back by then. Still don't have it, but luck for me I have friends with internet!! Hail my wonderful friends!

Now since I got such a heartwarming first chapter hit of over 500, here's to each of you! Beginning here and on, will be a question most probably about the next chapter. Sometimes I give hints but other times I don't as it would give it away. But here's the question for the next chapter:  
"Why would Kallen want Suzaku to stay with her?"

Good luck and thanks for the first chapter reviews!


	3. For the Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

Suzaku knew that going back into Kallen's life would mean that he would have to explain himself, but having her under him with her own children in the next room sleeping away; was that really what he had wanted when she spoke her words?

Her words were in meaning and passion but the eerie feeling that the father not being around made him worry.

Regardless they exited the room without much talk when a sound came.

"Kallen?" came a voice that was male.

"Who's there?" demanded Kallen pulling down her nightgown.

The person came into view and there Suzaku saw was Gino, a man he had tried to change. A man he had tried to better for the changing world that he and Lelouch had created.

"Kallen who is this?"

She stopped and thought not prepared for his question, but quickly said, "It's a friend from work. He's named Yuri (**1**). He helped me with the kids recently."

"Really! Am I not to know anymore about my children anymore?"

"Suzaku is not your child!"

"I paid for his education until recently when you transferred him to Ashford. He is a disgrace to named after Kururugi! He should have been named something better!"

Kallen's fist clenched but she couldn't deny her feelings when the real reasons she named her son that was standing beside her. She had half a thought to act when Suzaku did instead.

"Miss Kallen only wanted was for the best of her son. I'm not trying to interrupt an argument but can you see he is at least—"

"Least what will my parent's think of me for falling for a Japanese native is far from expected!"

"Ohgi and Villetta are married; are you saying that is wrong too!" shouted Kallen blocking Yuri from view of him. A soft pop came and there by the children's door stood the three children that Kallen had raised. Suzaku and the twins were just as Kallen had hoped for.

"Kallen, I'll just leave, it's late anyway. Goodnight."

Suzaku left with a weary smile on his face and wondered why she would be married to Gino. Little Suzaku ran through the door and called his name but he sounded odd for him. It sounded too much like Lelouch's.

"Suzaku!"

He turned and really took in his appearance other than his hair. He had a sharp chin and a thin body but his eyes were as bright as Lelouch's once bright purple eyes. They showed worry and yet happiness.

"Please don't go! Mom never is happy anymore!"

Suzaku went to the small boy and hugged him bidding him a goodbye. He turned waving to him before walking back to the his home.

(DOT)

"Zero? He's gone missing?"

"Yes, he is sick at the moment. He wishes to be left alone for the moment!"

"And her Highness, Nunnally?"

"She is currently in the hospital getting ready for the birth of her daughter. No more questions please!"

Gilford spoke no more and prayer it seemed was failing him. He was on duty to protect the secret of Nunnally's daughter birth until it was time to announce the girl's fate. The ruler of his country was after all still a child herself.

"Gilford, what are we still doing as members of the royal family?" asked Cornelia waving her hand around avoiding the fly near her. "We are suppose to be in there with them!"

But as much as Cornelia wanted to apart of her little sister's life, she remembered that the man who is the girl's baby father was still unnamed.

"You are wanted by Her Majesty for the birth of her daughter, Lady Cornelia."

Cornelia followed the man who came to get her and held onto Nunnally's hand as she pushed and pushed and pushed, while screaming at the top of her lungs for it to end. Finally the bubbling daughter of Nunnally was born.

She was beautiful. Having rich light brown hair like her mother, Cornelia noted the when the child opened her eyes; it was a very rude awakening for her to handle.

"Nunnally you know she has bright green eyes, like Sir Kururugi had."

"I know that because Suzaku is alive, sister. He is the father to our daughter."

(DOT)

"Today around the world, everyone is shocked at the birth of Violet Kururugi née Britannia. Also today the announcement that Sir Suzaku Kururugi has been alive since ninthly-ninth Emperor Lelouch's reign on Japan and that he is the father to the next heir of the Britannian ruler. . . "

"What a mess," commented C.C. motioning for her next meeting with Lelouch (**2**) to be a much quieter one than usual.

"What's on the news, huh?" came a voice.

"Nothing, it's just the Suzaku came out and announced that he alive and now father to the next ruler of your country. How strange he would do that."

Lelouch turned with fear in his eyes. It had been over ten years since the war and a public appearance was the last thing he wanted.

(DOT)

Author Notes: Through the chapter I have numbers (1,2 etc.) and here are there meanings

1 . . . because he needed a name and that was the first that came to mind. The name is after the English speaking actor.

2 . . . because I think that Lelouch didn't die. He is just too pretty to die!

I'm really sorry about this chapter being half the length of the others but my brain is fried at all my recent moving and stuff and digging in my storage unit for my laptop. Me is so sorry!

I will try to have a longer chapter for the next.


End file.
